Emergencias Fairy Tail
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: AU. El hospital de Magnolia es de los más reconocidos y prestigiosos de todo Fiore, hasta que llegan 3 oficiales de la Policía de Magnolia gravemente heridos y descontrolan todo el hospital! A ellos sumados un enigmático paciente que parece ser el responsable de las profundas heridas de los Oficiales. GALE. (Mejor Summary en mi Bio)


**Emergencias Fairy Tail**

*Ikhny Shy

¿Cómo?¿Empezando una historia nueva sin terminar las otras?

Jejeje, perdón... perdón por dejarlos colgados con **Memory Days** y **La Flor del Desierto **con el primero tengo un importante bloqueo de inspiración y con el segundo... el capítulo 8 se me está haciendo muy dramático y no me convence ni un poco! Hace rato que ya llevo escrita más de la mitad de ese capi y... no me cierra...

Pero ganas de escribir no me faltan y decidí comenzar esta nueva historia para dejar fluir un poco mi (escasa) creatividad. También invito a mis lectores a que se den una vuelta por mi bio donde explico un poco más en detalle porqué tanta demora en escribir ^ ^

Ahora sí, a un lado las excusas y vamos con la historia.

**Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen al genial Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

-Qué aburrido! - Exclamó una muy somnolienta Lucy recostándose sobre el mostrador dando un sonoro y poco delicado bostezo. Levy observó a su compañera fugazmente y le sonrió con simpatía, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con rapidez sobre el teclado.

-¿No has tenido pacientes, Lu-chan? -

-¿Puedes creerlo? Es lunes, es de imaginarse... pero... falta mucho para ir a casa! Necesito una ducha. -

-Por un lado es bueno, ¿no lo crees? Si tuvieras mucho trabajo significaría que mucha gente está enferma. - Lucy la miró fijamente unos instantes y luego bajó su cabeza hundiéndola en el hueco de sus brazos.

-Tienes razón... Por lo que veo tú si tienes trabajo. -

Levy suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, dejando descansar las pobres teclas de su ordenador. Refregó su rostro con las palmas de sus manos y miró con pesar la pila de papeles que descansaban en su escritorio.

-Jet y Droy no han hecho nada de todo el papelerío de anoche, por suerte hoy no hemos tenido mucho movimiento y puedo dedicarme a... -

Antes que Levy pudiera continuar con su frase, las sirenas de varias ambulancias resonaron en la entrada y 6 camilleros entraron frenéticos llevando 3 heridos de gravedad. Detrás de ellos, una muy alterada mujer policía de largo cabello rojo, cubierta con una importante cantidad de sangre, discutía con la Dra. Mirajane para que la soltara y la dejara ver el estado de sus compañeros.

-Parece que ahora sí tengo trabajo... - Murmuró Lucy viendo con asombro al escandaloso grupo que avanzaba hacia la sala de emergencias.

Por su parte Levy bajó la cabeza resignada... aparentemente había más trabajo para sumar a la ya extensa cantidad que tenía en su escritorio.

* * *

Los tres pacientes que habían ingresado a la sala de observación de emergencias se encontraban inconscientes. Presentaban heridas cortantes de profundidad en su cuerpo, contusiones, fracturas y uno de ellos también tenía rastros de quemaduras en su rostro y respiraba con dificultad.

Lucy Herartfilia, encargada del área de Traumatología del hospital, tomó una de las carpetas de los pacientes e ingresó a la sala donde atendería al Oficial Dragneel Natsu, quien presentaba contusiones y fracturas en todo su cuerpo. Las enfermeras se habían encargado de limpiar sus heridas y vendarlas, mientras el equipo de emergencias se había ocupado de estabilizarlo y hacerle los estudios necesarios para el diagnostico.

La Doctora observó a su paciente luego de estudiar cuidadosamente los informes. El Oficial, quien tenía un extraño cabello color rosado, mantenía su ceño fruncido y una mueca de ira en su semblante.

-Debe estar soñando con lo que pasó... - Murmuró la Doctora, extrañada por la tensión que presentaba el paciente inconsciente. Colocó las radiografías en la pantalla para observar la gravedad de sus heridas -Pero! ¿Cómo puede ser? - Exclamó y volvió a examinarlas cuidadosamente -Con estas heridas... tiene todo el cuerpo roto... -

-M... Me... - Lucy volteó al escuchar un quejido detrás de ella y se sorprendió al ver que su paciente parecía querer hablar

-¿Uh? -

-Me..l..las.. - La Doctora se acercó lentamente, mirando al paciente fijamente. Absorta en lo que fuera que podría decir. Sorprendida que el hombre allí recostado tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hablar. -... as a pa..gar... -

* * *

Por otro lado y algunas horas después. Juvia Loxar, enfermera encargada del área de medicina laboral del hospital, se vio forzada a revisar a un paciente que habían traído de emergencia. La mujer no se veía nada contenta con su labor, ya que prefería permanecer en su área y rara vez se acercaba al sector de emergencias...

-A Juvia no le gustan las emergencias... - Murmuraba mientras caminaba por los pasillos con aire sombrío y la mirada perdida al frente. -Tal vez Juvia debería explicarle al Dr. Makarov... sí... quizás él entienda a Juvia... -

La enfermera continuaba murmurando y protestando por lo bajo mientras se acercaba al cubículo 4 de la sala de emergencias. Antes de abrir la puerta, observó su carpeta donde especificaba el tratamiento que debía aplicarle al paciente...

-Gray Fullbuster... Oficial de Policía de Magnolia... fractura húmero y clavícula izquierdos... quemadura severa en lado derecho del rostro... - Juvia gesticuló una mueca de desagrado al leer la descripción de la quemadura y abrió la puerta del cubículo con resignación. -Solo este paciente... Juvia atenderá solo al paciente Fullbuster y luego hablará con el Dr. Makarov... -

La enfermera, decidida en sus próximas acciones buscó lo necesario para cambiar los vendajes del paciente y los instrumentos necesarios para chequear el estado general del Oficial Fullbuster. Todas sus acciones sin posar la mirada en el herido, preocupada solamente en el fastidio que sentía por atender a un paciente de emergencias.

Volteo hacia la cama y depósito todo el instrumental sobre una mesita de noche junto a la cabecera. Tomo las sabanas y cuando estuvo a punto de correrlas, una mano fría se poso sobre su muñeca. Juvia ahogo un grito y miro asustada al herido. Se paralizo, perdida en una mirada azul y penetrante que la observaba con seriedad.

- Dónde estoy? Dónde están mis amigos? -

La enfermera sintió un ardor intenso en su rostro, mientras su mirada se perdía en el par de ojos intensos que demandaban una respuesta.

- Juvia... No lo... -

Antes que la mujer pudiera dar una respuesta, el oficial deslizó su mano de su muñeca y sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo nuevamente en la inconciencia.

- Oficial... Fullbuster... - Murmuró la enfermera, con sus mejillas totalmente encendidas y la mirada perdida en ensoñación.

* * *

El trabajo de Levy McGarden, lejos tenía que ver con aquello para lo que había estudiado, pero de todas formas no podía quejarse. A pesar de haber obtenido el mejor promedio en calificaciones en la escuela de enfermería, la chica de alborotado cabello azul pasaba casi todas las noches archivando historias médicas o redactando diagnósticos en la computadora. Como había pasado de ser enfermera a administrativa? No podía recordarlo, pero tampoco le molestaba, aprendía constantemente gracias a los papeles que debía transcribir y a los historiales que debía revisar.

Esa noche, que parecía tan tranquila y corriente, la joven enfermera se vio en la obligación de volver a sus antiguas funciones, sumándose al grupo de profesionales que se habían encargado de las primeras asistencias a los oficiales Dragneel, Fullbuster y Scarlet, para luego derivarlos al cuerpo medico. Decir que estaba exhausta es poco, era increíble la cantidad de heridas que tenían en sus cuerpos y la sangre que habían derramado en lo que fuera que les había pasado.

La chica se dejo caer sobre su silla y apoyo su cabeza contra el respaldo. Cerró sus ojos y se negó a dejarse vencer por el cansancio que la tentaba con las ganas de dormir.

- Levy... estás agotada... - Escucho a una amable voz con tono preocupado. La chica sonrió y abrió sus ojos pesadamente. - Si quieres puedes ir a descansar, ha sido una larga noche. -

- Gracias, Mirajane, pero estoy bien. Solo necesitaba descansar mis ojos un momento. -

- Segura que no prefieres ir a tu casa? Estoy segura que el Dr. Makarov... -

- Estoy bien. Gracias, Mira. - Le aseguro McGarden con amabilidad y reincorporándose en su lugar.

- Que bueno! - Le sonrió ampliamente la doctora de largo cabello blanco y le extendió una carpeta - Necesito que le cambies los vendajes al señor Redfox. Te espera en el cubículo 5. - Y estirándose hacia atrás la doctora comenzó su camino hacia los consultorios. - Yo sí necesito un descanso. -

* * *

El consultorio 5 era el más alejado de la sala de espera. Allí llevaban a los pacientes de mayor gravedad que llegaban al hospital. Su ubicación estratégicamente distanciada de las demás salas permitía que los casos más severos que precisaban cuidados más minuciosos, puedan ser atendidos con mayor tranquilidad que los otros cubículos.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, Levy examinó el informe del señor Redfox...

- Gajeel Redfox... heridas cortantes en rostro, brazo derecho y torso. Hombro izquierdo dislocado y quemaduras en espalda y abdomen. Posee una placa de metal en el cráneo anterior a su ingreso al hospital... - La enfermera se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y un nudo de nervios se formó en su estómago. No podía explicar la extraña reacción que tuvo, pero algo le decía que lo que fuera a pasar a continuación no le iba a gustar...

Sus pasos temblorosos la llevaron con lentitud hasta el mueble donde guardan los instrumentos. La enfermera deseaba reprimir su impulso de temblar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía como su mente le ordenaba. Estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo.

Tomo las vendas, algodón y productos necesarios para limpiar las heridas de Redfox y se acerco al paciente.

Podía ver que era un hombre alto, robusto, de piel morena y cabello largo y negro. Su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto de vendas (a excepción de su ojo izquierdo) por lo que no podía ver sus facciones y Levy agradeció internamente ese detalle, deseaba curarlo y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Delicadamente comenzó a remover los vendajes que ya estaban rojos por la sangre y descubrió su brazo derecho. Miro precavidamente al paciente, asegurándose que este no se haya despertado por la acción y suspiro de alivio al comprobar que seguía dormido. Observó la herida cortante del brazo, era profunda y larga, parecía haber sido provocada con un vidrio grueso. Levy aplico un medicamento en un algodón para comenzar a limpiar su herida, tan inmersa y concentrada en su labor, que no se percato del ojo rojo izquierdo del hombre que la vigilaba con desconfianza.

Antes que la enfermera pudiera aplicar el medicamento en la herida, en un rápido movimiento, el hombre sujeto la mano de Levy con fuerza. La chica ahogo un grito y forcejeo para intentar liberarse...

- Donde diablos estoy? - Pregunto una voz gruesa y algo ronca. Levy se paralizo en su lugar y giro la cabeza alarmada, encontrándose con ese ojo rojo, penetrante e intenso.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al tiempo que su sangre pareció helársele en su interior...

- Tú... eres... -

**Continuara...**

**Ikhny Shy.**

Y hasta acá llega este primer capitulo! Espero les haya gustado.

Pido especial disculpas si hay muchos errores de tipeo o gramática… la mayor parte del capítulo la escribí con mi celular... :p

No tengo mucha idea de como se manejan en los hospitales... ni mucho menos los policías o bomberos, así que hay algunas cosas que pueden alejarse de la realidad... espero que al menos la historia sea entretenida.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!


End file.
